Many containers are provided with tamper-resistant devices to resist refilling of contents in the containers. For example, a beverage container can include a fitment that renders the container non-refillable, so as to impede efforts to refill the container with inferior products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,811 illustrates a container of this type.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a product including a container and a use indicator carried by the container that indicates whether the container has been used and, thus, will provide evidence of efforts to repackage the container with counterfeit product.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A product in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a container, a photochromic material carried by the container and responsive to ultraviolet (UV) light so as to darken upon exposure thereto, and a UV protector over the photochromic material to protect the photochromic material from exposure to UV light.
In accordance with a further aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method of producing a package that includes applying a photochromic material to a container that is responsive to ultraviolet (UV) light so as to darken upon exposure thereto, and protecting at least a portion of the photochromic material from exposure to UV light before initial opening of the package. The method also includes filling the container with an original flowable product, and applying a closure to the container.